


Beat

by Lacertae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: *For Homestuck Polyswap*





	Beat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMockingCrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingCrows/gifts).



> I wish to say I had something better ready for you, but for various reasons (my fault) i was only able to offer this art.
> 
> please do contact me on here (or i will contact you through tumblr after the swap is fully done) and we can maybe talk it out something i can write or do for you? i do feel bad i couldn't fulfil your requests, and you deserve something good!
> 
> i still hope you can accept this, regardless!

**Beat**

 

Sometimes all we can hold onto is what we have in front of us. Everything else slips through our fingers like sand, to be lost forever, and only cherished within our memories, until even those fade, though the feelings are never truly forgotten.

 

But as long as we have each other, we still find our strength.


End file.
